


drip

by icecreamhour



Series: all that [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Bukkake, Double Anal Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, M/M, Oral Sex, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Sugar Baby Beom, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: mark is the new artist recording his album at jaebeom's studio,and jaebeom finds his usual routine getting interrupted.--or,jaebeom collects a third.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: all that [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776433
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	drip

**Author's Note:**

> mark rolled up and said daddy long dick is here 🗣

“Can you try that line again, Mark?” Jaebeom asks. He taps his pencil against the top of his notebook, waiting for Mark to answer. Mark was one of the artists that was new to using Jaebeom’s studio, and Jaebeom didn’t trust anyone else to handle a popular artist so he took on the brunt of the work himself. 

“Give me five, maybe?” Mark replies, slipping the headphones off his ears. “Need to run and get some water real quick.” 

“Okay,” Jaebeom nods. “Make it fast.” 

Mark was recording his new album— and they’d gotten through a bulk of the tracks already. They were just finishing the last few songs, and Jaebeom’s schedule would finally free up again. He’s barely had enough time to be at home, and both Jackson and Jinyoung were busy with work, too. 

Jackson and Jinyoung suggested they try something new. Jaebeom agreed, but now he thinks he’s starting to regret it. Jaebeom shifts in his chair, trying to ignore the fact that he’s actually wearing a vibrator at work. It’s been turned on and off during the session, put on the same, low setting. It wasn’t enough to make Jaebeom visibly slip up, but on a few occasions, Jaebeom knows that Jinyoung likes to mess with him, turning the settings just high enough at the wrong moment. 

He’s just grateful Mark is gone the moment the setting gets turned on higher. Jaebeom shifts in his seat again, letting his thighs spread across the chair a little bit. His jeans had huge holes right near his thighs, and maybe if Mark was gone for a little longer, Jaebeom could reach through his jeans, but Jaebeom would rather not risk it at work. He has an appearance to maintain, and Jaebeom prefers to keep his personal life separate from work matters. Jaebeom closes his eyes, and tries to will the feeling away. He can feel sweat start to build up on his forehead, and he’s so close to calling it a day, even though it’ll mean more work for later. 

Jaebeom’s so distracted, gripping onto his notebook and trying not to touch anything else, that he doesn’t even notice Mark coming back into the studio. Jaebeom feels the cold press of a water bottle right against his forehead, and Jaebeom nearly jumps at the touch. 

“Sorry,” Mark says, frowning. “You looked a little warm, so I thought you could use it.” 

“Thanks,” Jaebeom replies, trying to smile back at Mark. “It is getting a little hot, now.” 

“You don’t look too good,” Mark places the back of his hand against Jaebeom’s forehead, and only now, Jaebeom notices, that Mark is standing a little too close. Mark had turned his chair to face him, and was standing partly between Jaebeom’s legs. 

“I’m fine,” Jaebeom insists. “Let’s get you back to recording.” Jaebeom tries to brush Mark’s hand away, but he doesn’t leave. Jaebeom’s face is starting to flush pink, and of course, Jinyoung chooses the wrong moment to turn the setting up again. Jaebeom tries his best to stifle a moan, but Jaebeom’s sure it’s too obvious. He’s already embarrassed enough, being underneath Mark like this. 

“Did you just—” Mark removes his hand from Jaebeom’s forehead, and rests it against Jaebeom’s chest. 

“‘M fine,” Jaebeom mumbles. 

“You know, I always thought your nipple piercings looked nice,” Mark comments, and Jaebeom can’t look away from Mark’s gaze. “You can really see them today, especially since you’re wearing white.” Mark moves his hand over, just slightly, and the tips of his fingers are nearly brushing up against Jaebeom’s piercings. 

“Mark,” Jaebeom breathes, and he wonders if it sounds almost like a whine. 

“Yes?” Mark asks. 

“We should end for the day,” Jaebeom clears his throat, and pushes Mark’s hand away. Jaebeom collects his notebook, and tries his best to stand up. He leverages his balance by using the end of the only table in the booth. When he’s finally standing, Jaebeom finally sighs in relief, for that same moment, the vibrator finally turned off. 

“I can go all night, if you like,” Mark teases. 

“I’m not up for it,” Jaebeom says, brushing Mark off again. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” 

“Yeah,” Mark nods. “Tomorrow.” 

Jaebeom leaves the booth first, and Mark follows slowly behind him. The entire studio was of modest size, with a few recording booths to accommodate. Jaebeom still had a set number of small staff onboard, and he still wasn’t going to sell the studio. Even if he had Jackson and Jinyoung, the money never mattered to him anyway. 

“I might be out of bounds for asking this,” Mark says, gently nudging Jaebeom’s elbow. “Would you like to have dinner with me?” he asks. 

“What?” Jaebeom replies, completely surprised. He watches Mark curiously, wondering what else he’ll say today. 

“The album’s almost finished,” Mark says, and Jaebeom can feel Mark’s thumb soft against the skin of his own elbow. “I just thought—” 

“Beommie,” Jinyoung interrupts. 

Jaebeom almost jumps. Everyone at work calls him Jaebeom, or Def, his producer name. It’s not often that his employees or other artists get away with calling Jaebeom by other nicknames. He tries to ignore Mark’s look of amusement, and directs his attention towards Jinyoung. 

“You’re off early,” Jaebeom smiles. It’s been a while since they both left work at the same time, or even got to go home together. 

“Just me,” Jinyoung smiles back. “I’ll make up for it, though.” 

“Ah,” Mark says, as if he’s connecting the dots. “You’re the boyfriend, aren’t you?” 

“That’s me,” Jinyoung replies, and Jaebeom can feel him snake his arm around his waist. It’s almost possessive. 

“I’ll let you go, then,” Mark smiles. “It was nice meeting you.” 

“I didn’t catch your name?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Mark,” he answers. “I’ll see you tomorrow,  _ Beommie _ .” 

* * *

Unfortunately, Jackson’s still at work. Jaebeom doesn’t know the details, but there’s a chance that Jackson might end up on a solo business trip soon. It’s not the same without the three of them, and Jaebeom feels tired and needier when he finally gets home from work. 

Recording Mark’s album was a high source of stress for Jaebeom. He’s never worked with someone so popular, and most of the artists that book time with him are all independent. At the end of the day, Jaebeom just wants a long bath and to be rolled into bed without a second thought. 

He just feels hot, and Jaebeom’s too much of a mess to even take off his own clothes. 

“Let me help you, baby,” Jinyoung says, gently lifting Jaebeom’s shirt off. Jinyoung discards it on the floor, and starts working on getting Jaebeom’s pants off. “Who let you wear these jeans today?” Jinyoung traces his finger over the hole by Jaebeom’s thigh. Jinyoung squeezes his thigh, and Jaebeom leans his head against Jinyoung’s shoulder. 

“No wonder Mark was all over you,” Jinyoung says, squeezing Jaebeom’s thigh one last time before shrugging Jaebeom’s pants off. 

“Mm?” Jaebeom murmurs, and lazily steps out of his jeans. 

“Nothing, baby,” Jinyoung replies, and gently pushes Jaebeom onto the bed. “I’m surprised your pants are so clean.” 

“Why?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Jackson turned up the setting so high he thought you would come in the middle of recording,” Jinyoung answers, and Jaebeom can see the tiny remote in his hand. “Should I try it again?” 

“Mm,” Jaebeom mumbles. “I want your fingers instead.” 

“What do you say, baby?” 

“Please,” Jaebeom whines. “Please, daddy.” 

Jinyoung removes the vibrator, but teases Jaebeom through every second of it. He pushes it back in slowly, moving it in and out. Jaebeom’s already a whining mess, his face feeling even more flush than it was in the studio with Mark. 

“I bet you’ve been waiting all day,” Jinyoung drawls, and Jaebeom just closes his eyes and listens to the sound of the bottle of lube opening. “Trying so hard not to make yourself a drooling mess in front of Mark.” Jinyoung traces his finger along Jaebeom’s taint, and works two fingers in right away. Jaebeom moves his hips down, trying to get as much of them inside of him as possible. 

“More,” Jaebeom whines. “Please.” 

“Did you think about Mark?” Jinyoung asks, and pushes in a third finger. Jinyoung teases him, moving his fingers as slowly as possible, dragging them out lazily before pushing them back in at the same, steady pace. “Did you think about him fucking you in the studio?” 

“No,” Jaebeom answers, and he still feels just as hot everywhere. His cock is throbbing against his stomach, and he can’t stop thinking about that moment with Mark, earlier in the studio. If Jaebeom hadn’t pushed Mark away. “Want you,” he mumbles. 

“Is this enough?” Jinyoung asks, and pushes in a fourth finger. He quickens his pace, just a little bit, and Jaebeom tries not to move his hips down again, or else Jinyoung will stop. “If only Mark knew what a slut you are,” Jinyoung says, and removes his fingers all at once. 

“Why—” Jaebeom says, trying to sit up. “Daddy—” 

Jinyoung pushes the vibrator back inside Jaebeom, turning on the setting too low. It’s still not enough, and Jaebeom’s been waiting all day and he doesn’t know how much longer he can take it. He just watches while Jinyoung stands behind the bed, finally unzipping his pants to drag his own cock out. 

“Get on your knees, baby,” Jinyoung tells him. 

Jaebeom’s legs are weak, and he barely manages to get on his knees in front of the bed. He’s looking up at Jinyoung, with his lips slightly parted open, still waiting. 

“If only Jackson were here,” Jinyoung says, tracing his fingers against Jaebeom’s bottom lip. “You’re just a greedy cockslut who can’t go a day without the two of us stuffing you full,” Jinyoung gently pushes his fingers into Jaebeom’s mouth, and Jaebeom complies, opening his mouth wide. 

“Hands behind your back, Beommie,” Jinyoung hums, and drags his cock across Jaebeom’s lips. Jaebeom nods shakily, and holds his hands behind his back, just like Jinyoung asked. Jinyoung grips the back of Jaebeom’s neck, and Jaebeom opens his mouth wider. 

Jinyoung turns up the setting of the vibrator, and Jaebeom tries his best to keep still. Jinyoung never said not to move, but Jaebeom was determined to be good for the night, especially when Jackson was gone. He doesn’t wait another second before taking Jinyoung into his mouth, slowly sinking his mouth further down the length of Jinyoung’s cock. 

“Good boy,” Jinyoung holds Jaebeom there for a short pause, letting Jaebeom shift and adjust his knees. Jinyoung tugs on the bottom ends of Jaebeom’s hair, brushing them out of Jaebeom’s face. He loosens his jaw, and Jinyoung finally thrusts his hips forward, the tip just hitting the back of Jaebeom’s throat. 

Jinyoung doesn’t hold back, he never does. He turns the setting on the vibrator on another step higher, and bucks his hips forward back into Jaebeom’s mouth. The spit starts running down Jaebeom’s chin, and Jaebeom can barely even look up at Jinyoung anymore. 

“Your mouth was made for this,” Jinyoung groans. “Look at me,” Jinyoung says, and Jaebeom finally looks up at him again. Jaebeom’s still holding on, throat relaxed and still taking in all of Jinyoung. He hums, and Jinyoung stops moving. A needy whine escapes from Jaebeom’s throat, and Jinyoung slowly drags his cock out of Jaebeom’s mouth. Jinyoung drags the tips of his fingers across Jaebeom’s bottom lip again, still letting Jaebeom’s mouth hang open. “Don’t swallow, Beommie,” Jinyoung tells him. 

Jaebeom can barely nod, trying to ignore the burn on his knees. The added sensation of the vibrator, and the slight pain goes up again, just as Jinyoung switches the setting up. He tries so hard to hold it, like Jinyoung’s always asked him too, but Jaebeom’s cock is flushed and hot, and without warning Jaebeom comes all over his stomach. 

“Beommie,” Jinyoung says, holding Jaebeom’s chin up. “What have I always told you?” 

“I’m not allowed to come,” Jaebeom manages to breathe out. “Until you tell me to.” 

“I’m not in the mood tonight,” Jinyoung sighs, dragging his cock across Jaebeom’s lips. “We’ll wait until Jackson is here so we can give you your punishment, okay?” 

“Okay,” Jaebeom nods. 

“You’ll be good until then, right?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Yes,” Jaebeom nods again. “Please—” 

“Remember what I said, baby,” Jinyoung says, placing the head of his cock onto Jaebeom’s tongue. “Don’t swallow, Beommie.” 

Jaebeom muffles out a yes, and Jinyoung thrusts forward into his throat again, immediately hitting the back of Jaebeom’s throat. He almost gags this time, and the tears start to well up in the corner of his eyes. He won’t choke, he never does, because good boys don’t gag. Jinyoung’s grip on the back of his neck is firm, tugging on the ends of his hair so tightly to hold Jaebeom’s head into place. Jaebeom can’t help but whine around Jinyoung’s cock, just as Jinyoung turns up the setting on the vibrator up one last time. 

Jinyoung’s pace starts to slow down, fucking into Jaebeom’s mouth at a slow, deeper pace. His hips start to stutter, and Jinyoung doesn’t even warn him before he’s coming into Jaebeom’s mouth. Jaebeom has to resist the urge to swallow, sitting warm on his tongue before Jinyoung finally slips his cock out. Jinyoung’s hands are still gripped onto his hair, and Jinyoung leans down, tilting Jaebeom’s head up so Jinyoung’s face is level with his. 

“Show me,” Jinyoung says, tugging on the ends of Jaebeom’s hair again. 

Jaebeom lets his tongue sit out a little bit, opening his mouth wide for Jinyoung again. Jaebeom almost smiles as Jinyoung lets go of his hair, and touches the bottom of Jaebeom’s lips again. 

“Good boy,” Jinyoung coos. “I know how much you love swallowing daddy’s come,” Jinyoung places his hands on Jaebeom’s cheeks, and leans closer to him. He’s slightly above Jaebeom’s face, and from this angle, Jaebeom’s still looking up at him. It’s the same look, the one where Jinyoung pauses, and Jaebeom just watches as Jinyoung drags his own tongue across his lower lip. His mouth opens slightly, and Jinyoung leans in closer, and spits into Jaebeom’s mouth. “Swallow for me, baby.” 

Jaebeom finally closes his mouth and swallows, making a show out of it in front of Jinyoung. His hands are still behind his back, and Jaebeom resists the urge to wipe the spit and come dribbling down his chin. 

“Show daddy,” Jinyoung says, stroking Jaebeom’s cheek. 

Jaebeom lets his mouth hang open again, showing Jinyoung his empty mouth. Jinyoung beams at him, and wipes Jaebeom’s chin off with Jaebeom’s discarded shirt from earlier. Jinyoung carefully lifts Jaebeom up from the floor, and guides Jaebeom to lean on the end of the bed. He tries not to fall into it, and stands between Jinyoung and the bed. 

“Beom-ah,” Jinyoung smiles, and his voice sounds so warm. “Let’s get you in the bath, then we can go to sleep, okay?” 

“Okay,” Jaebeom smiles back. “Thank you, daddy.” 

* * *

Jaebeom shows up at work the next day, feeling energized and refreshed. He got a good night’s sleep, and heard that a certain someone will be dropping by during lunch today in Jaebeom’s office. When he gets to the studio, Jaebeom’s always the first one in, besides the secretary at the front desk.

“Good morning hyung!” BamBam greets. “Nice day?” 

“I think it will be,” Jaebeom nods. “Jackson’s stopping by for lunch, so just let him in my office if I’m not done with my session with Mark,” Jaebeom tells him. 

“Okay,” BamBam nods. “Anything else?” 

“No, you’re fine,” Jaebeom smiles. “Thanks again, Bam.” 

Jaebeom heads down to his office first. It’s one of the first doors on their floor, and Jaebeom settles in and gets his normal set of notebooks and pencils out. He goes through so many notebooks, with pages filled with scribbles of lyrics and doodles that happen to come out when Jaebeom’s in the creative zone. 

He sets his bag on the floor next to his desk, and makes sure to grab a water bottle out of the fridge in his office before he heads down the hall to the recording booth. Since Jaebeom was busy helping Mark record his album, Jaebeom felt like he didn’t have the same time to pay attention to their other artists, or have his own leisure time to record his own songs. He’s still got a half hour before Mark is supposed to show up, so Jaebeom decides to get a head start. 

When Jaebeom makes it to the booth, he’s surprised to already find Mark there, typing something into his phone. Jaebeom just watches him for a minute, waiting to see if Mark will notice. He doesn’t look up, and Jaebeom finally lets the door close behind him, letting the door close with a soft click behind him. 

“Oh,” Mark says, pocketing his phone. “You’re here early.” 

“I thought I could work on some other things,” Jaebeom shrugs. “But since you’re here, we can get started.” 

“You look happy today,” Mark leans back into his chair, and looks up at Jaebeom. “You have a good night?” 

“I don’t like talking about my personal life at work,” Jaebeom says, voice stern. Jaebeom really means it, that he keeps both of his lives balanced. Jaebeom still maintains a sense of control and an image at work. Most of his staff know he has two partners, but not the extent of their relationship. Jaebeom likes to keep his business to himself. “Let’s get started.” 

Mark shrugs him off, looking a little disappointed that Jaebeom didn’t indulge him. Jaebeom doesn’t mean to be rude, but the faster he can get this album finished, the faster he can move on to other projects. 

* * *

They get so deep into the session, that Jaebeom forgets about lunch until BamBam comes into the studio, telling him that he needs to go to his office. Jaebeom can never stop thanking BamBam, since the work he does here is so good. He’s up for a promotion soon, and Jaebeom can’t wait to move him higher up within the company. 

“Thanks, Bam,” Jaebeom smiles. “Mark, I should be back in,” Jaebeom pauses, and looks down at his phone. “Maybe half an hour? 40 minutes?” Jaebeom tells him. “Have a good lunch.” 

“Alright,” Mark nods. “I’ll see you.” 

Jaebeom nearly runs to his office, since most of them are out for lunch, anyways. Jaebeom was always punctual, and insisted on his staff taking their full lunch break. He never wanted anyone to be overworked, even though Jaebeom was guilty of doing that to himself. When he finally reaches his office, he fumbles with the door handle, trying to open it too quickly and lock it behind him. 

When he presses the door closed, he finally turns around to see Jackson sitting at his desk with a bag of takeout waiting for him. 

“You’re here,” Jaebeom smiles. “You actually made it.” 

“I did, baby,” Jackson smiles back. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too,” Jaebeom says, his voice almost sounding like a whine. “It’s not the same when the three of us aren’t together.” 

“I know, baby,” Jackson stands up from Jaebeom’s desk, and opts to sit on the couch in the middle of Jaebeom’s office instead. “Why don’t you come sit with me for a bit,” Jackson says, motioning for Jaebeom to come over.

“Sure,” Jaebeom nods, and meets Jackson on the couch. It’s big, comfy, and sometimes Jaebeom liked to lock himself inside his office and take a nap when work wasn’t busy. 

“Beom-ah,” Jackson says, voice soothing and warm. “Why don’t you rest your head on daddy’s lap, you look a little tired.” 

“Mm,” Jaebeom hums. “Okay.” 

Jaebeom lays down on the couch, and rests his head on Jackson’s thigh. The air conditioning in his office is on blast, and Jackson’s thighs feel nice and warm against his cheek. Jaebeom’s not even hungry, and he’s glad he can spend lunch with Jackson like this. He’s not tired at all, and Jaebeom shifts his head, and reaches his hand forward to rest his palm against the crotch of Jackson’s pants. 

“Baby, what are you doing?” Jackson asks, and rests his hand against Jaebeom’s cheek. 

“I want it, daddy,” Jaebeom answers. It’s risky, doing this at work, but Jaebeom just missed Jackson so much, and he wanted to do something for him. 

“How about we just sit here and you warm my cock in that pretty mouth of yours,” Jackson says, stroking his thumb against Jaebeom’s face. 

“Mm,” Jaebeom mumbles. “Please, daddy.” 

Jackson unzips his pants for him, and Jaebeom takes hold of Jackson’s cock with his hand, lazily stroking it. He’s only half hard now, and Jaebeom sinks his mouth down onto Jackson’s length, and moves to rest his head against Jackson’s stomach instead, preferring the new angle. 

“I missed your mouth, baby,” Jackson runs his finger’s through Jaebeom’s hair, gently massaging his scalp. “Jinyoung told me you had some fun last night.” 

“Mm,” Jaebeom hums around Jackson’s cock, feeling him get harder in his mouth. 

“But you came before daddy told you too,” Jackson sighs. “What should we do with you, baby?” 

Jaebeom’s impatient, and he wants to do more than warm Jackson’s cock with his mouth. He moves his head up a little, and lets his tongue swirl on the head of Jackson’s cock. 

“Baby,” Jackson groans. “This isn’t the time for a blowjob.” 

Jaebeom wraps his hand around the base of Jackson’s cock, and slowly pulls off Jackson, letting his spit roll down his chin. He looks up at Jackson, and slowly strokes his hand up and down Jackson’s cock. 

“But I want it,” Jaebeom whines. “Please, daddy?” Jaebeom asks again.

“You may as well do your job right,” Jackson tugs on the ends of Jaebeom’s hair, and slowly moves Jaebeom’s mouth down onto his cock again. “Be a good boy.” 

Jaebeom makes a mess out of it, bobbing his head up and down Jackson’s cock at a fast pace, moaning loudly. He’s not too worried about the noise, since everyone’s gone, and Jaebeom already locked the door to his office. Jackson fists his hands in his hair even harder, and Jaebeom swallows down Jackson so far, the tip of his nose is nudging against the belt of Jackson’s pants. 

He doesn’t pull away, and let's Jackson’s cock sit against his throat. It’s so deep, and Jaebeom can’t help but whine around it. He lazily starts moving his head up and down at an even pace, and without even realizing it, Jaebeom starts grinding his hips against the couch. 

“Don’t come, baby,” Jackson reminds him, still gripping onto Jaebeom’s hair. “Let daddy take care of you.” 

Jaebeom answers with a hum around Jackson’s length, and sucks in Jackson’s cock to the side of his cheek, letting it poke out. He strokes the base with his hand, and Jackson nearly bucks his hips upward, but Jaebeom already has his other hand firm against Jackson’s hips. 

“Fuck,” Jackson groans. “Baby, keep doing that,” Jackson pants. 

Jaebeom does it again. He lets his tongue lay against Jackson’s cock, and sinks back down until Jackson is nearly fucking his hips upward into his throat again. 

“I’m gonna—” Jackson pants. “Baby.” 

Just as Jackson’s about to come, Jaebeom stops, releasing Jackson from his mouth. He knows he shouldn’t, but he does it anyways, and leaves Jackson unsatisfied. 

“Beommie,” Jackson frowns. “Why did you stop?” 

“Wanna ride you,” Jaebeom answers, and barely manages to strip off his sweatpants and briefs in one go. 

“We don’t have any lube, baby,” Jackson says, holding Jaebeom’s waist with his hands. His rings feel cold against his skin, but Jaebeom just brushes him off. 

“Just—” Jaebeom flushes. “Do it like Jinyoung does.” 

“Lay on my lap,” Jackson says, patting across his thighs. “Get comfortable.” 

Jaebeom lays across his lap, facing the door. The risk excites him just a little bit, even though he knows the door is locked. BamBam knows better by now than to walk into Jaebeom’s office unannounced, as well as his other staff. Jackson gets his hands on Jaebeom, slowly spreading his cheeks apart. He can feel Jackson’s breath against his taint, and Jaebeom tries not to sigh at the contact. 

“Tell me if it hurts, baby,” Jackson says. 

“It won’t,” Jaebeom insists. “I like it.” 

Jackson spreads him out further, and Jaebeom can feel him hesitate. It takes a moment, but Jackson finally spits on his taint, and Jaebeom can feel it drip down. Jackson slowly pushes one finger inside, and Jaebeom muffles his moans against his own arms resting against the couch. 

“It’s good, yeah, baby?” Jackson says, slowly moving his finger in and out of Jaebeom before adding a second one. He’s moving faster than usual, and Jaebeom thinks Jackson’s starting to get bolder. 

“So good,” Jaebeom answers, muffled. “Please, daddy.” 

“I hate making you wait,” Jackson says, and before Jaebeom’s ready, he adds in a third finger. His rings still feel so cold right against Jaebeom’s rim, but it’s always Jaebeom’s favorite. The balance of pleasure and pain is equal, and another whiny noise escapes from Jaebeom’s throat. “You’re so good like this, baby,” Jackson curls his fingers, just barely brushing against Jaebeom’s prostate. 

“Mm,” Jaebeom moans. “Please, daddy.” 

Jaebeom grinds his hips against Jackson’s lap, and Jackson removes his fingers in response. Jaebeom barely manages to stop, but Jackson is already gripping onto Jaebeom’s waist, and flips him onto his back. 

“Daddy—” 

Jackson hoists Jaebeom’s legs against his shoulders, and slowly pushes his cock inside. It’s still a stretch, and Jaebeom tries to grab at Jackson, trying to drag him even closer to him. Jackson takes hold of Jaebeom’s hand, and pins it to the couch as he thrusts his hips forward into Jaebeom. It still burns a little without the lube, but Jaebeom enjoys the feeling too much. 

“Missed you,” Jackson says, and leans down to bite Jaebeom’s neck. It was new, and Jaebeom is enjoying seeing this side of Jackson a little too much. He’s gotten a little rougher, and Jaebeom can’t help but moan even louder, not even caring if any of his employees had finally gotten back from lunch. 

Jackson ruts his hips forward again, his thrust becoming harder and deeper. Jaebeom’s so close to coming, and Jackson hasn’t even touched his cock yet. 

“Daddy,” Jaebeom pants. “Can I come?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Not yet,” Jackson nearly growls, and pushes his hips forward into Jaebeom, and the couch squeaks against the floor, slowly inching forward. Jaebeom loves the sound of it, Jackson’s skin slapping against his, and the tiny pants Jackson breathes against his neck. Jackson is so deep, so thick, and Jaebeom is desperate. 

“Daddy,” Jaebeom whines again. “Please let me come.” 

“Just wait, Beommie,” Jackson breathes. 

Jackson keeps fucking into him, and Jaebeom’s never felt this good. 

“Jinyoung should be here,” Jackson pants. “Shut you up with his cock in your mouth.” 

Another high-pitched, needy noise escapes from Jaebeom’s throat, wishing that the both of them were here with him. The both of them, with Jackson’s added boldness in Jaebeom’s office was one of his fantasies. 

“I want it,” Jaebeom breathes out again. 

“Shut up and take it, then,” Jackson lets go of Jaebeom’s hand, and lets his hand rest against Jaebeom’s chest. Jackson leans down closer to his mouth, and it’s a new sight for Jaebeom to watch as Jackson purses his lips. He moves his hand to hold Jaebeom’s chin, and spits on his face. “Come for me,” Jackson tells him. 

Jaebeom turns his head, letting Jackson’s spit roll his cheek and across his lips. He’s a mess, almost sobbing while he comes while Jackson keeps fucking into him. Jackson just holds him there, pressed against the couch, and when Jaebeom comes down from his high, Jackson is still slowly rocking his hips into Jaebeom. 

Jaebeom catches up with his breath, and turns to look back at Jackson. His face is softer now, less fierce looking than it was before, and Jaebeom beams up at him. Jaebeom’s about to wait for it, and ask Jackson to come inside him, but he’s caught off guard by the sound of his office door opening. 

It’s too late, and Jaebeom doesn’t have any time to push Jackson off of him before he hears the door completely open. He hides his face against the couch, but whoever it is, has a full view of Jackson above him. 

“Shit—” Mark says, sounding completely flustered. “I’m sorry, I thought I heard something.” 

“Just close the door,” Jackson grumbles. “Fuck, baby, I thought you locked it.” 

“So did I,” Jaebeom says, flushing pink again. 

* * *

Jaebeom doesn’t know how to come back after lunch. After Jackson leaves, Jaebeom has to face Mark on his own. He’s cleaned up as best as he can, and even put on a new shirt from whatever spares he had in his office. He’s starting to feel his stomach grumble now after skipping lunch, and Jaebeom almost regrets it. 

When he finally enters the recording booth, Mark is sitting there, just patiently waiting for him on the small couch that sits inside the room. 

Jaebeom feels his face getting hot again, and he doesn’t even know if he should avoid the topic all together, if Mark will even ask him about it. 

“Did you mean to keep the door locked?” Mark asks. 

“I won’t discuss—” 

“Your personal life, yeah,” Mark waves his hand. “You brought it here, didn’t you?” 

“What I do with anyone,” Jaebeom starts. “In or outside this office. Shouldn’t mean anything to you. I own this studio. I’m the one in charge.” 

“Certainly doesn’t sound like it, from what I heard,” Mark scoffs. 

“Look, Mark,” Jaebeom sighs, and sits next to him on the small couch. “I like you, and I think you’re a great artist, but after this is done, I don’t think you should work with us anymore.” 

“You didn’t care about the door, did you?” Mark asks, directing the subject away again. “I saw you go into your office. I didn’t even hear the lock when you went inside.” 

“You don’t know that,” Jaebeom says, unable to meet Mark’s eyes. 

“You were so loud,” Mark adds, leaning closer to Jaebeom. Their knees are brushed up against each other, and the couch in the booth suddenly feels too small. “Whining. Whimpering.” 

“I didn’t—” Jaebeom stutters. 

“You wanted me to catch you,” Mark leans in, close to Jaebeom’s neck, and Jaebeom holds in his breath. “You were begging for it.” 

Jaebeom doesn’t want to admit it. Not now. Especially when Jinyoung asked him last night.  _ Did you think about Mark? Did you think about him fucking you in the studio?  _

He thought about it while watching Mark record. Jaebeom wonders if Mark ever noticed Jaebeom’s eyes glazing over, and his not so subtle stares whenever their eyes accidentally meet. Mark’s inching closer to him, and Jaebeom can’t turn away. 

“Have you thought about it?” Mark asks, his breath ghosting against Jaebeom’s lips. “You have, haven’t you?” 

“Yes,” Jaebeom breathes out shakily. 

Mark doesn’t say anything after that, and places his hand under Jaebeom’s chin. He thinks Mark is going to lean in and kiss him, but Mark does the opposite, going straight for Jaebeom’s neck. He sucks and bites, and pushes Jaebeom’s back onto the couch. 

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Mark says, voice murmuring against Jaebeom’s neck. “How do you like it?” 

“Fuck me,” Jaebeom whines. “Please just fuck me already.” 

“Your boy wasn’t enough?” Mark teases. “How many suitors do you have, Jaebeom?” 

Jaebeom flushes, and it goes right to his dick. He’s so hard already, and Mark is already pulling down Jaebeom’s pants, barely even pushing it down his thighs. 

“You’re smaller than I thought,” Mark says, wrapping his hand around the base of Jaebeom’s cock. “So cute,” Mark says, and strokes his thumb across the head of Jaebeoms’ cock. 

“Please,” Jaebeom whimpers. He thrusts his hips up into Mark’s hand, but Mark retaliates by pinning his hips against the couch. His grip is hard, and Jaebeom wants it to bruise by the time he leaves the studio. 

“I didn’t know you were such a cockslut,” Mark says, and Jaebeom can feel his fingers circling his taint. He’s still stretched from earlier, and Mark slides three fingers in so easily. He moves them in and out of Jaebeom, so slow, just to tease him again. “You love being used, don’t you, Beommie?” 

“Mark,” Jaebeom pants. “Please just—” 

“You really are a brat,” Mark removes his fingers, and Jaebeom lets his head roll back onto the couch as he watches Mark spit onto his hand. His pants are barely even pushed down, and Mark slicks up his cock before letting the head of his cock sit against the rim of Jaebeom’s hole. “God, I’ve been waiting weeks for this,” Mark growls, and slowly pushes his cock inside. 

Jaebeom whimpers, and Mark doesn’t stop. He bites, licks, and leaves marks all over Jaebeom’s pink skin. Jaebeom doesn’t know what he’s reaching for, grabbing at the edges of the couch just to hold himself steady while Mark fucks into him at a brutal pace. Jaebeom cries out so loud, still feeling so sore and used when Jackson fucked him earlier. 

“This is what you’re good for,” Mark says, biting into Jaebeom’s neck. “Pretty little toy,” Mark whispers. He pushes his hips forward, hitting Jaebeom at a new angle, and Jaebeom clings onto Mark’s back. 

“Please,” Jaebeom whines. “Harder.” 

“Shut up, Jaebeom,” Mark says, and bites down on Jaebeom’s neck again. Jaebeom can’t help but whimper, but Mark complies, thrusting his hips forward into Jaebeom at a harder pace. The studio is quiet, and Jaebeom is glad that it’s soundproof. The room is filled with the sound of Mark against him, panting, and Jaebeom’s loud, desperate moans that go straight into Mark’s ear. Mark places his hand over Jaebeom’s mouth, just to shut him up, and Jaebeom feels his cock twitch for the second time that day. Mark barely even touched him and Jaebeom’s already coming, making a mess over their clothes. 

“That easy, huh?” Mark’s expression is almost devilish, and he bucks his hips forward, so hard that the couch squeaks against the wall. It’s thudding against the wall, and Jaebeom grabs at Mark, trying to push his shirt up just to feel Mark’s skin against him. “Where do you want it, baby?” Mark asks. 

“Fuck,” Jaebeom whines. “On me, please,” he breathes. 

Mark pulls out, and Jaebeom tries not to obviously whine the second that Mark leaves him empty. Mark’s pushing up Jaebeom’s shirt, and Jaebeom watches as his brow furrows, and Jaebeom reaches his hand out to wrap his hand around Mark’s around the base of his cock. He squeezes lightly, and Mark only pumps his hand a few times before hot spurts of come paint Jaebeom’s stomach. He breathes in deep, catching up with his breath, and Mark puts his hand on Jaebeom’s stomach, starting to smear his come across Jaebeom’s chest, and across his nipples. 

“So pretty,” Mark whispers, and leans down to kiss Jaebeom. It’s the opposite of how he fucked him, all soft and sweet around the edges. Mark licks into his mouth, and Jaebeom complies, letting Mark take full control again. They’re fully laying in their own mess now, and Jaebeom goes pliant underneath Mark. He’s so tired, and when Mark finally breaks the kiss, he drags Jaebeom’s shirt down without cleaning him off. 

“Mark—” Jaebeom starts. 

“Want you to go home like that,” Mark says, and helps Jaebeom pull his pants up. “All marked up and used,” Mark says, and holds Jaebeom’s face in his hands. “Just so everyone can know what a filthy cumslut you are.” 

If Jaebeom’s face could flush anymore pink, he’s sure it is now. He flops over on the couch, completely spent and doesn’t even care that Mark’s come is clinging uncomfortable to his shirt. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jaebeom?” Mark asks, rubbing his hand against Jaebeom’s back. 

“Mm,” Jaebeom mumbles. “I’ll see you.” 

* * *

Jackson and Jinyoung aren’t home when Jaebeom gets in. It’s an odd feeling, when there’s no one home to greet Jaebeom. Everyone’s just too busy lately, and Jaebeom can’t help but feel a little greedy that Jinyoung didn’t get to drop him off at work today. 

Jaebeom shrugs his clothes off onto the floor, not even bothering to throw them into the hamper. They’re beyond a mess, anyways, and Jaebeom takes up the responsibility to draw up a bath for himself. It’s been a long time since he’s done it alone, and when he sinks into the warm tub by himself, Jaebeom finally notices all the marks on his skin. 

He can see his neck in the mirror next to the tub, red and purple marks blossomed all over his skin. Mark was a biter, and Jaebeom feels his face get hot again just thinking about Mark’s teeth pulling against his skin. His chest is a little better, since Mark wasn’t able to reach the area. It’s clean now, after Jaebeom had already washed away Mark’s dried come all over his torso. Jaebeom starts to feel himself drift off, letting himself close his eyes. A nap wouldn’t hurt, and dinner wouldn’t be for another view hours. He nods off, and lets the warmth of the bath lull him to sleep. 

Jaebeom doesn’t dream, exactly. He feels something more. He dreams about his life, a scenario where he actually sold his studio to Jackson when he first offered. It feels nice for a moment, in this less stressful world where maybe Jaebeom doesn’t have to work all the time. His head slumps down against the tub, and Jaebeom almost jumps awake, only to see Jackson sitting on the end of the tub waiting for him. 

“You look tired, baby,” Jackson says, and stands up to hold a towel out for Jaebeom. “Should we get you dried and changed?” 

“Thank you,” Jaebeom murmurs, and slowly gets out of the tub to let Jackson wrap the towel around him. Jackson dries him off, and when the towel drags against Jaebeom’s skin, he can feel Jackson’s hands inspecting his neck. 

“I don’t remember leaving these marks, baby,” Jackson says quietly. “Where’d you get these?” 

“I can’t—” Jaebeom barely manages to even confess. “I got them from Mark.” 

“Mm,” Jackson hums in response. “Jinyoung had a feeling.” 

“You’re not mad?” Jaebeom asks. 

“No,” Jackson answers. “But you should’ve asked first.” 

“I know,” Jaebeom pouts. “I couldn’t wait.” 

“Let’s put you to bed,” Jackson says, wrapping the towel securely around Jaebeom again. “We can talk about it in the morning, when you’re nice and rested. Does that sound okay, baby?” 

“Yes,” Jaebeom nods. “Thank you.” 

“Of course, baby,” Jackson says, running his hands down Jaebeom’s arms. “Jinyoung and I will always take care of you.” 

* * *

When Jaebeom’s alarm goes off the next morning, he’s snug in between Jackson and Jinyoung. Even when they had a king sized bed, Jaebeom was squished between the two of them as close as possible, with possessive hands wrapped around his waist. 

“Beommie,” Jinyoung mumbles, still sleepy. “It’s time to get up.” 

“Mm,” Jaebeom says back. “Five more minutes?” 

“Now,” Jackson sighs. “We have to leave early.” 

It’s always a battle to get out of bed, especially when it’s so nice and warm when the air conditioning is turned up on high. Jaebeom lays in bed for a bit longer, and watches while Jackson and Jinyoung both get dressed in their best work suits. Jaebeom doesn’t have to put in so much effort, seeing as he can wear whatever he wants at work. 

“What should we put you in today,” Jinyoung wonders out loud, looking into their closet. “These, maybe?” Jinyoung asks, handing some clothes to Jackson. 

“These’ll work. He can wear the other gifts we got him, too,” Jackson adds. 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung nods. “I like that.” 

“Beommie,” Jackson prods, going back to the bed to lift Jaebeom so he’s partially sitting up. “Let’s get dressed, okay?” 

“Mm,” Jaebeom hums. “Just this?” Jaebeom asks, looking down at the white t-shirt and jeans that Jackson set on the bed next to him. 

“Don’t forget the earrings,” Jinyoung adds. “The cartier.” 

“Rolex watch, too,” Jackson says, setting it on the bed next to the clothes. “Come on, Beommie, arms up.” 

Jaebeom lets Jackson take his old shirt off, and puts on his new one for him. They don’t have time every day for Jaebeom to get dressed like this, but Jackson set aside some time, having them all wake up a bit earlier so they could talk before work. 

“Should we talk now?” Jaebeom asks, still only half dressed. 

“We can,” Jackson replies. “Come sit,” Jackson says, motioning for Jinyoung to come join them. 

“Your neck,” Jinyoung says, reaching forward to touch Jaebeom’s skin. “It’s almost purple.” 

“I know,” Jaebeom replies shyly. “Jackson just left, and I couldn’t wait.” 

“That’s fine, baby,” Jinyoung reassures him. “You know Jackson and I don’t have a problem sharing.” 

“Which is how we’re here in the first place,” Jackson adds. “But, don’t you think you need a little break, Beommie?” 

“A break?” Jaebeom asks, tilting his head slightly. 

“Let’s try a week, how does that sound, Beommie?” Jinyoung asks. 

“A week for what?” Jaebeom asks again. 

“No sex for a week,” Jackson clarifies. 

“A week?” Jaebeom whines out. “That’s too long.” 

“A week should be fine, Beommie,” Jinyoung says, gently touching the back of his neck.

“Okay,” Jaebeom frowns, and shrugs Jinyoung’s hand off so he can finally stand up and put his pants on. “Just because I’ll do it, doesn’t mean I won’t complain the whole time.” 

“We know, baby,” Jackson smiles. “But it’ll be worth it, we promise.” 

“Are you sure?” Jaebeom asks again. 

“Always, baby,” Jinyoung says, standing up to wrap Jaebeom in a hug from behind. “You know Jackson and I always keep our promises.” 

* * *

When Jaebeom is finally awake, with a little coffee in him, and sitting at his desk at his office, only then he realizes how much he can’t even wait an entire week. On the way to work, Jackson and Jinyoung talked him through it, and the worst part is that Jaebeom can’t even touch himself. 

He fiddles with the rings on his fingers, trying to occupy his thoughts with something else. Mark’s album was almost done, anyways, and Jaebeom needed to spend a lot of time and energy into working on the final tracks with his team. 

Jaebeom slumps in his chair, putting off on meeting Mark in the studio. It was bad enough he couldn’t have sex for a week, and now he actually has to face Mark after yesterday. Jaebeom takes a deep breath, finally collects his things, and leaves his office to head to the recording booth. 

When he walks down the hallway, Jaebeom hesitates for a moment, with his hand over the door. He doesn’t regret it. Jaebeom isn’t one to regret a lot of things, and he still had a good time with Mark yesterday. He just doesn’t know how to go back to work and keep this image that he’s maintained in front of Mark all this time, and it’s just shattered. 

“Are you going to go in, or what?” Mark asks, standing just right behind Jaebeom. 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom nods. “Sorry,” he says, and finally twists the knob to the door open. 

“Are you okay?” Mark asks. 

“I’m fine, yeah,” Jaebeom says, and sits on his regular chair. “I’m just a little tired.” 

“I bet,” Mark replies, and he’s still eyeing Jaebeom’s neck. “I didn’t realize you liked to wear so much,” Mark says, looking down at Jaebeom’s rings and his watch. 

“They’re gifts,” Jaebeom replies casually. “Let’s get started, then?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Gifts,” Mark makes eye contact with Jaebeom again, and his expression reads like he just figured something out. “So it’s like that, then?” Mark asks. 

“Like what?” Jaebeom says, trying to ignore the obvious. 

“They give you gifts,” Mark nods. “Dress you up in whatever they want.” 

“Can we just go back to work, please?” Jaebeom replies, trying to change the subject. “We can talk about this some other time.” 

“Okay,” Mark nods again. “I’ll take your word on that, Jaebeom.” 

* * *

Jaebeom doesn’t talk about it again. Mark doesn’t push, but he does things in a different way. The next day, he brings Jaebeom a gift. It’s a necklace, and it definitely looks like an expensive one. 

“Well?” Mark says, watching as Jaebeom holds it up right in front of him. “Will you wear it?” 

“It is nice,” Jaebeom says, and carefully places it around his neck. “So you’re giving me gifts now?” 

“As long as you’ll like it,” Mark smiles. “Should we get this last session done today?” 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom nods. “Let’s do this.” 

Jaebeom’s managed to distract himself perfectly fine now, focusing entirely on his work on Mark’s album. It was the finishing touches of the album, and if all goes well, Jaebeom and his team are going to get a little boost. 

The week passes by with no problem, and Mark still brings him a little gift every day to let Jaebeom know how much he appreciates his work on his album. It’s been a long process, and Jaebeom is happy with his work. It’s one of the reasons why he doesn’t want to settle with selling his business. Even if he does get a little spoiled, Jaebeom still likes owning his own company and being his own boss. 

“So, CEO,” Mark says when they finally finish one of their last recordings. “How are things?” 

“They’re good?” Jaebeom answers, sounding confused. “You’ve been working with me this entire time, you know your album is good.” 

“Not about that,” Mark shakes his head. “Explain it to me.” 

“Explain what?” Jaebeom pushes. 

“Jinyoung…” Mark trails off. “The other one in your office last week.” 

“Oh,” Jaebeom replies, flushed. “That’s Jackson.” 

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, I was just curious,” Mark shrugs. 

“They work together,” Jaebeom answers. “I met them separately when I kept getting offers for people to buy out my company.” 

“That’s interesting,” Mark comments. “So I assume it became something more?” 

“We’re happy,” Jaebeom smiles. “It’s just, for me,” Jaebeom pauses, trying to figure out how to explain it right. “Sometimes it’s just nice to let go of the control.” 

“No, I get that,” Mark replies. “You surprised me.” 

“In a good way, I hope,” Jaebeom says shyly. 

“Definitely in a good way,” Mark nods. “I just hope we can see each other again after everything is finished.” 

“We can make some time,” Jaebeom assures him. “Jackson and Jinyoung don’t mind sharing.” 

“Oh,” Mark smiles, sounding completely smug. “I know.” 

* * *

Jaebeom stays late in his office, cleaning and organizing things before he heads home. Over the course of working on Mark’s album, Jaebeom had let the place become a mess and he was trying to organize things so no one else would have to do it for him. It’s nearing 8, and Jaebeom’s never stayed at the office this late. He thinks maybe he should call it a night, before he ends up passing out on the comfortable couch in the middle of his office. Jaebeom locks some important papers away in his files, and when he’s about to collect his bag, he hears the sound of his office door opening. 

Jackson and Jinyoung both enter— they’re out of their work clothes, dressed like they just got back from the gym. Jaebeom thinks the both of them always look a bit younger this way, out of the business suits and into something more casual. 

“You’ve been here the entire time?” Jinyoung asks, slowly approaching Jaebeom’s desk. 

“Yes,” Jaebeom nods. “I just wanted to tidy things up before I went home.” 

“While we’re still here,” Jackson adds. “Do you think you can show us that song you were working on a while back?” 

Jaebeom remembers mentioning it a few times. He’s said in passing that he’s been working on a song that he’s been writing for the both of them. 

“I can pull up the file on my computer, here,” Jaebeom nods towards his work laptop. “Or we can listen to in the studio, if you like.” 

“Well,” Jinyoung prods, looking at Jackson. “What would you prefer?” 

“The studio would be nice,” Jackson replies. “It’s been awhile since we’ve been inside.” 

“Okay,” Jaebeom smiles. “Let’s go.” 

They follow him out of his office and down the hallway, and it feels different now that the entire floor is empty. All of his employees go home at 5, and Jaebeom had made sure everything else was locked up. Jaebeom enters the bigger studio — it seats more people, and the couch and carpet inside it are a lot nicer. Jackson and Jinyoung had only been here once, in the time that they were both trying to get Jaebeom to sell his company. 

“Just as cozy as I remember,” Jinyoung comments, and sits on the long couch. 

“You know, it’s been a week already,” Jackson adds, placing his hand on Jaebeom’s waist. They’re both still standing by the door, and Jaebeom can tell that they’ve planned something, especially with the look that he sees in Jinyoung’s eyes. 

“I know,” Jaebeom replies. “What’s going on?” 

“Maybe we let you off a little too easy on that punishment of yours,” Jackson answers. “Why don’t you have a seat next to Jinyoung?” 

“Okay,” Jaebeom nods. 

“I think we should do 30,” Jinyoung settles, spreading his legs out on the couch next to Jaebeom. He pats on his lap, and Jaebeom already knows what he’s being told to do. He lays across Jinyoung’s thighs, and it’s almost automatic that Jackson is already tugging his pants down to expose Jaebeom’s bare skin. 

“30 and a little more,” Jackson says, and he’s already hovering his hand over Jaebeom. “We brought a friend, didn’t we?” 

“A new friend,” Jinyoung replies. “We thought we could use a little help.” 

Jaebeom doesn’t even look up, and he hears the door open. 

“So, this is what you like,” Mark says. He’s close now, and Jaebeom can feel Jackson wrap his hands around his ankles. “What should we do with you?” 

“Count for us, baby,” Jinyoung says, resting his palm against Jaebeom’s skin. Jinyoung’s already taken his watch off for the day, and his fingers are bare of any rings, just like Jackson’s. 

“Move up a little,” Mark adds. “Get his shirt off first.” 

Jaebeom manages to lean up just a little, and Jinyoung helps Mark pull Jaebeom’s shirt off of his head. The couch is roomy enough for the four of them, with Jaebeom stretched across Jinyoung’s lap and Jackson holding him down on the other end. 

“Mm,” Mark hums, sitting next to Jinyoung just so he can place Jaebeom’s head to rest onto his lap. “I think I have an idea.” 

“Go ahead,” Jinyoung settles, and Jaebeom already knows he’s supposed to start counting soon. 

Jaebeom always manages fine through the first. Jinyoung’s hand is always strong, firm, and Jaebeom doesn’t even squirm against his lap when his palm hits the skin. Jackson’s still squeezing onto his ankles, and he doesn’t know what Mark will do next. 

Jinyoung reaches 10, and Jaebeom’s skin feels hot to the touch. He can imagine his skin now; red under Jinyoung’s palm, and Jaebeom breathes against Mark’s clothed leg, barely managing to whimper out the number for them. 

It’s when Jinyoung gets to 15, that Mark reaches under, moving his hands down Jaebeom’s chest, just to stop at his piercings. It distracts him a little bit, that the next time Jinyoung slaps his palm against Jaebeom’s skin, Jaebeom forgets to count.

“Say the number,” Jinyoung says, running his hand over Jaebeom’s sensitive skin. 

“Sixteen,” Jaebeom says, voice sounding weak. 

“A little louder, baby,” Jinyoung demands, and pushes his hand against the small of Jaebeom’s back, encouraging him to arch just a little. 

“Sixteen,” Jaebeom repeats, raising his voice. 

Jinyoung keeps going, and Jaebeom keeps counting. Mark doesn’t stop either, lightly twisting and pulling on Jaebeom’s nipples and Jaebeom finds it harder to keep track of the count. He thinks they must be around 20 already, and Jaebeom draws it out, hiding his face in Mark’s lap again. The lull of pain sleeps into him, and Jinyoung stops for a moment, and tugs on the back of Jaebeom’s hair. 

“Beom-ah,” Jinyoung croons. “Do you need something in your mouth?” 

“Mm,” Jaebeom answers. “Please.” 

“Should we stop?” Jackson asks, gripping onto Jaebeom’s ankles again. 

“He’s so red,” Mark comments. “I bet he’s already leaking all over your thighs.” 

“Put your fingers in his mouth,” Jackson replies. “Three of them.” 

Jaebeom opens his mouth, and Mark slides in three fingers against his tongue. Jaebeom closes his mouth around them, sucking onto Mark’s fingers. 

“Show him what a good boy you are, Beommie,” Jinyoung lets go of his hair, and he can feel Jackson let go of his ankles at the same moment. 

It shouldn’t surprise Jaebeom that the both of them came prepared, and Jaebeom can hear the familiar sound of the bottle of lube opening. Jinyoung’s hands are at the base of Jaebeom’s neck, and Jaebeom can feel Jackson’s fingers slowly spreading him apart. Jackson’s fingers are slow, and teasing, and Mark still slides his fingers in and out of Jaebeom’s mouth. 

Jackson fucks him open with his fingers, adding a second and third a bit too early. Jaebeom takes the stretch, moaning around Mark’s fingers. Jackson curls his fingers, moving them in and out of Jaebeom barely fast enough to give him a little bit of satisfaction. 

Mark removes his fingers from Jaebeom’s mouth, and the spit slides down his chin. Jackson curls his fingers one last time, just nudging against Jaebeom’s prostate, and a needy whine escapes from Jaebeom’s throat. 

“Please,” Jaebeom begs. 

“On the floor,” Jinyoung tells him. “Do it yourself.” 

Jaebeom can barely get up, and the humiliation burns in his cheeks. He drags himself off Jinyoung’s legs, laying down onto the carpeted floor, naked with precome spilling onto his stomach. 

He can hear Jinyoung’s familiar, low laugh, paired with Mark’s, a sound that he’s recognized after working together in the studio for hours. 

“Why don’t you have a seat,” Jackson asks. He’s settled on the floor too, his back leaning against the edge of the couch. His shirt is gone, discarded off to the side of the touch and Jaebeom nods. “On my lap, baby,” Jackson adds. 

Jaebeom crawls over, still feeling the humiliation creep in. He settles over Jackson’s lap, steadying his balance by leaning his hands against Jackson’s shoulders. Jackson teases his cock around the rim of Jaebeom’s hole, and Jaebeom tries to reach for the base, until Mark is standing next to them, keeping Jaebeom from using his hands. 

“Use your hands for something else,” Mark says. “Both of them.” 

It’s only now that Jaebeom notices that Jinyoung is standing on the other side, waiting for Jaebeom’s move. Jackson slides the tip of his cock inside him, and Jaebeom slowly sinks down, fully sitting on Jackson’s lap now. 

“Beom-ah,” Jackson purrs. “Move.” 

They’ve only just gotten started, and Jaebeom slowly moves his hips up and down, trying to tease Jackson the same way that he’d done earlier. It’s equally painful for Jaebeom, craving just a bit more before he decides to quicken up the pace. Jackson’s hands are steady against his hips, continuing to guide him to encourage him to move faster. 

“What did I say about using your hands, Beommie?” Mark adds. Jaebeom looks back up at him again, seeing Mark’s cock out and flush right in front of Jaebeom’s face. Jaebeom can barely focus, still moving his hips, and takes Mark in his hand. He swipes his thumb around the tip, and Jaebeom wants to lean in a little closer, just to taste. 

“Not yet,” Jinyoung tells him. “Look at me, Beommie,” Jinyoung demands. 

Jaebeom turns his face, and Jinyoung’s cock is already almost barely touching Jaebeom’s cheek. Jackson leans back, and Jaebeom can barely manage to move his hips in messy, slow circles up and down Jackson’s cock. 

“Open your mouth, baby,” Jinyoung coos. 

Jaebeom opens his mouth, and Jinyoung slides his cock into Jaebeom’s mouth. Jaebeom uses his free hand to wrap his hand around the base, lightly squeezing Jinyoung’s balls in his hand. 

“Look at you, baby,” Jackson pants. “You’re so good for us.” 

Jaebeom’s already stopped moving, completely bottomed out with Jackson’s cock still sitting inside him. Jaebeom loves the feeling, just thinking of all those nights they slept together when Jinyoung was away on his business trip. Jaebeom works his left hand on Mark, and all he can do is moan around Jinyoung’s cock in his mouth. Jackson thrusts his hips upward once, and he can feel the tip of Jinyoung’s cock hit the back of his throat. 

“Come on, Beommie,” Jinyoung encourages him. “I know you can take more in your mouth than that.” 

Jinyoung slips his cock out of Jaebeom’s mouth again, and Mark’s already moved in closer. They’re both in front of his face, and Jaebeom opens his mouth wider. Jaebeom doesn’t know how he manages, Mark and Jinyoung both slide the head of their cock inside Jaebeom’s mouth. He feels so full, and Jaebeom finally manages to move his hips up again, before sitting right back down onto Jackson’s cock. 

“Such a slut,” Mark says, placing his hand on the back of Jaebeom’s neck. “One is never enough, is it, Beommie?” 

“Mm,” Jaebeom whimpers, and Mark pushes himself further into Jaebeom’s mouth. The slide is wet and tight, and Jinyoung is already big enough on his own alongside Mark. Jaebeom already feels so close, and Jinyoung knows this, because every time he gives him something, Jinyoung takes it away just as quickly. 

He pulls Jaebeom’s hair back, leaving Jaebeom’s mouth empty. 

“Please,” Jaebeom whines. “Please let me—” 

“Good boys always wait, Beommie,” Jinyoung reminds him. “Sit up again, please.” 

Jaebeom sits up straight, and he can feel Jackson groan underneath him. He’s still leaned back on the edge of the couch, and Jaebeom assumes it can’t be that comfortable on the floor. 

“Daddy,” Jaebeom says, trailing his hands down Jackson’s chest. 

“I’m fine, baby,” Jackson says, keeping his hands on Jaebeom’s hips. 

“I’ll take a seat for now,” Jinyoung says, taking a spot on the couch just behind Jackson. “What do you want, baby?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Mark,” Jaebeom whimpers. “I want Mark, please.” 

Jaebeom can feel Mark behind him now, and tries to stay quiet. He’s so, so impatient, and Jaebeom just wants to be good. Mark lazily pushes in a finger, slowly stretching Jaebeom open. He feels like he could collapse onto Jackson’s chest, but he stays, leaning up slightly. 

“I thought you could take it,” Mark says, and pushes in another finger, moving them in and out of Jaebeom so carefully. “Just our pretty little toy, ready to be spread open and used.” 

“He can take it,” Jinyoung croons, and gets back up from his spot on the couch. “Should we see how much?” 

“Yes, please,” Jaebeom almost begs. With the way Jinyoung is standing, he’s so close that Jaebeom wants to take him in his mouth again. 

“Can you open wide again, Beommie?” Jinyoung asks. 

Jaebeom answers by opening his mouth, wide, just like Jinyoung asked. He’s waiting, and just when he thinks Jinyoung is going to give him what he wants, he leans down instead. He’s barely paying attention, just thinking about getting fucked and used, that when Mark finally slides his cock inside along Jackson’s, Jaebeom groans. 

“You really are just a pretty fucktoy,” Jinyoung grabs the back of his neck, tilting Jaebeom’s head up. Jaebeom opens his mouth again, ready and waiting. “Just waiting to be fucked dumb, aren’t you?” Jinyoung spits on him, just missing his mouth, and Jinyoung trails his fingers across Jaebeom’s lips, smearing it across his face. “Harder,” Jinyoung tells Mark, and Jaebeom isn’t prepared, because he feels like he’s being split open over again, when Mark pushes further inside. 

Mark’s really the only one moving, with Jackson holding onto Jaebeom’s hips tightly. Jaebeom loves the feel of the bruises, the grip Jackson has makes him feel so secure. Mark builds a slow pace, lazily thrusting into Jaebeom. There are tears trailing down Jaebeom’s cheeks, and Jinyoung keeps his hold on the back of his neck, still making him look at him. 

Jinyoung swipes his fingers across Jaebeom’s lips one last time, just before replacing it with his cock and slipping it back into Jaebeom’s mouth. Jinyoung barely pushes the head inside Jaebeom’s mouth, and Mark pushes forward, bumping Jaebeom so far that Jinyoung slides down his throat even easier. 

“You’re so good, Beommie,” Jackson trails his hand up Jaebeom’s torso, just barely brushing his cock, and moving his hands up to lightly tug on Jaebeom’s piercings. “You promise you’ll always ask next time, right?” Jackson almost purrs. 

Jaebeom can’t answer, and he moans around Jinyoung’s cock. He’s so close, but Jaebeom promised he’d wait. He almost feels complete, with the three of them filling him up in every way possible, taking a space in his life like this. 

“You’re so pretty when you cry, Beommie,” Jinyoung brushes his fingers against the back of Jaebeom’s neck, and fucks into his throat. 

Jaebeom feels his face flush again, and Jackson tugs on his piercings one last time. Mark bucks his hips forward, hard, and Jaebeom sobs, almost choking on Jinyoung’s cock. He feels so full, so used, and Jaebeom’s orgasm is almost ruined, when he feels his cock twitch between him and Jackson. He’s embarrassed all over again, and Jinyoung pulls out of his mouth. 

“Still so pathetic,” Jinyoung tugs on the back of his neck, still forcing him to look up at Jinyoung. “Made a mess of yourself and all over Jackson, again,” Jinyoung tuts. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Jaebeom whines. “Please—” 

“Pull out,” Jinyoung tells Mark. “He wants us to come inside him so bad, we won’t give it to him.” 

“No,” Jaebeom feels the hot tears trail down his cheek, and Jinyoung just swipes them away with his thumb. “Please, I’ll be good.” 

“Only good boys get filled up, Beommie,” Jackson says, and slowly slips his cock out alongside Mark’s. “Come up, get up.” 

Jaebeom can barely bring his thighs up to get off of Jackson, moving on the floor next to him. He tries to get up on his knees, steadying his hands onto the ledge of the couch behind him. 

“No,” Mark finally says. “Do it on your own, baby.” 

Jaebeom manages to turn around, finally kneelings properly in front of the three of them. His knees burn already, and Jaebeom tries to wipe off his face with the back of his hand. 

“Not yet,” Jinyoung says, stepping forward. He grabs onto Jaebeom’s hair again, and Jaebeom already knows to look up. “We really wanted to show Mark what a good boy you were,” Jinyoung says, looking disappointed. 

“I was good,” Jaebeom insists. 

“Was he?” Jinyoung nods over at Jackson and Mark.

“No,” Mark shakes his head, and steps closer to Jaebeom. “But you like it this way, don’t you?” 

“Close your eyes, Beommie,” Jackson tells him. “You can do that, right?” 

“Yes,” Jaebeom breathes, and closes his eyes. Jinyoung still has his head tilted up, but he finally lets go of Jaebeom's hair. Jaebeom keeps his head up. He can’t see, but Jaebeom can already hear the sound of them getting closer to his face. He can’t tell who, but someone spits on his face, and Jaebeom can feel how it dribbles down the side of his mouth, and trails down his chin. 

He waits for it, knees still hard onto the carpet while he can hear. Jaebeom wants to open his eyes but he can’t, because he still needs to do this one last good thing. It’s almost painful, and Jaebeom wonders if his face is flushed as red as it was earlier. 

Jaebeom opens his mouth, and lets his tongue sit out, just a little bit. It’s not long after until he finally feels something warm on the side of his face, slowly trailing down his neck. Another on his chest, and a third time back on his face again. He doesn’t open his eyes, and Jaebeom just licks at his lips, waiting for hands to touch him again. 

He always knows the feel of Jackson’s hands against his chest, smearing the come up against his nipples. Jaebeom’s still sensitive, and he can feel Jackson move down, gently massaging them with his fingers. 

“So pretty,” Jackson breathes out. “You like it this way too, don’t you, baby?” 

“Yes, daddy,” Jaebeom replies. “Can I open my eyes now?” 

“Hm,” Mark hums. “Not yet.” 

Jaebeom can feel hands on his face now, fingertips brushing across his lips, encouraging him to open his mouth. Jaebeom complies, and eagerly closes down his mouth to suck down on their fingers. 

“So pretty,” Mark coos. “Do you think you can show me what a good boy you are, next time, Beommie?” Mark asks. 

Jaebeom mumbles around his fingers, trying to make out a yes, and Mark slips his fingers back out, tracing them against Jaebeom’s upper lip. 

“You like it when your daddies share their toy, don’t you?” Mark says, smearing his fingers across Jaebeom’s lips again. “Don’t worry, we’ll have fun again.” 

“I want all of you,” Jaebeom replies. “It’s not enough.” 

Jaebeom still hasn’t opened his eyes, and he feels a damp wipe across his face. His eyes are clean, and Jaebeom slowly blinks his eyes open. 

“You’re so cute like this, Beommie,” Jinyoung says, and he’s level with Jaebeom, still wiping the sides of his face clean. “You always want too much.” 

“Mark can spend the night,” Jackson replies, kneeling down next Jaebeom. “We can talk in the morning, after you’re all rested and cleaned up.” 

“Does that sound good, Beommie?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Mm,” Jaebeom nods. “I like that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachzoned) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned) if you'd like!!


End file.
